


Cupcake

by kekinkawaii



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crack, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29056914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kekinkawaii/pseuds/kekinkawaii
Summary: It's Naruto's birthday! No, really. Seriously, it is. It really is.In which Naruto feels the strange need to restate this fact enough times to make Sasuke want to bash his head into a wall, or several walls. Several times.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Cupcake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KarryHim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarryHim/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY I WROTE THIS INSTEAD OF DOING ACTUAL WORK LIKE I SHOULD'VE BEEN :'D
> 
> (I know Naruto's birthday isn't actually January 29th. Shhh. Artistic license.)
> 
> Enjoy!

“Sasuke! Hey Sasuke hey Sasuke hey Sasuke!”

This phrase was repeated approximately half a dozen thousand times like the incessant ringing of an overzealous alarm clock.

“Saaasuke!” Shrieked, loud and clear and grating; nails clawing down a chalkboard.

“Heyyyy are you even listening to me? Hello? SASUKE!”

“Oh my fucking god,” Sasuke said, nearly snapping his pencil in half. He looked up, and asked through gritted teeth, with the infinite patience of someone who’s been the victim of this name-game treatment many, many, many, many (way too many) times:

“…What.”

Naruto had half a Twizzler dangling down one side of his mouth. He never seemed to stop eating candy, which would explain his neverending sugar high. He was grinning, utterly unfazed by Sasuke’s death glare worthy of a thousand suns.

“It’s my birthday next week,” he chirped.

For a long while, Sasuke remained silent.

“Hello?” Naruto snapped his fingers in front of Sasuke’s face, then unclasped them and waved them frantically, fingers wriggling like worms. “Earth to Sasuke?”

Without responding, Sasuke lowered his head and continued his hellfire of an integration worksheet. 

Naruto stared at him, and then pulled a face, rolled his eyes, and went back to gnawing at his candy.

“Hey Sasuke!”

Sasuke didn’t respond. This was because they were halfway across the cafeteria, Sasuke in line for his food and Naruto already sprawled across half the bench, warranting more than one dirty look from the passing students.

“Sasuke!” Naruto bellowed like a war cry. “Hello? Are you there? Are you deaf? Have I accidentally killed myself in the span of a few hours and now you can’t hear me because I’ve inadvertently turned into a poor lost spirit, drifting aimlessly through the crowded hallways of this school, just waiting hopelessly to be forgotten?”

Eyes still trained on the line in front of him, Sasuke frowned just the tiniest bit, eyebrows drawing together. The line shuffled forwards, students trained on their phones and robotically stepping by, and Sasuke did the same.

A minute later, nothing else had come from other side of the cafeteria. Sasuke’s shoulders relaxed.

“SASUKE,” Naruto screeched like a demented owl. Half the cafeteria dimmed into a bewildered silence, peppered with murmurs and side-eyes. Out of those, the half from the half who knew Sasuke’s name turned to face him in line with a narrow-eyed glare and scowl—like it was his damn fault.

“Hey, guys? Do you think Sasuke can’t hear me? You guys can hear me, right? Do you think something’s wrong with him?”

The murmur was beginning to take form in hesitant nods and hushed words. Sasuke shuffled forwards in line again, and nearly collided with the student in front of him.

“Sorry,” he said, and the student turned around, her eyes immediately fixing themselves on Sasuke’s like ice daggers. Sasuke saw furious wide eyes and bright pink hair that he’d somehow missed prior, and tacked on, “Oh, hey Sakura.”

“You’re embarrassing me in front of everyone,” Sakura hissed.

Sasuke roiled back, incredulous. “Me? Me? I’m not the one screaming like a banshee halfway across the room.”

“Yeah, well, the banshee is screaming for you,” Sakura snapped. “What the hell does he want, anyway? Boyfriend troubles again?”

Sasuke groaned. “For the hundredth time, Sakura—“

“He can totally hear me, right? He’s just ignoring me? That’s not a very polite thing to do.” Naruto’s voice had an incredibly awe-inducing, impossible quality where it somehow transmitted halfway across the room, ear-piercing and screeching and drowning out all the other noises of the room as if it were nothing but faint television static. “C’mon, Sasuke! I know you can hear me. I’m not gonna stop until you respond to me. Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasu—“

Sasuke slammed his empty lunch tray down on the ledge of the food aisle and marched across the cafeteria in two seconds flat. 

“Sasuke, Sa—Oh, hi!” Eyelashes fluttering innocently, Naruto simpered up at him. “Fancy seeing you here.”

Inhaling a deep breath of stale highschool cafeteria air, Sasuke said, deathly quiet, “What. The Hell. Do you want.”

“What do you mean?” Naruto’s eyes were blue pools of shining feigned ignorance, head cocked slightly to the side like a confused spaniel puppy. “Hey, you didn’t get any food! Want some of mine?” He slid his bowl of instant ramen across the table, emitting a faint scraping noise.

Sasuke didn’t even look at it, choosing instead to continue his unwavering glare, which he had cranked up to twelve.

Naruto raised a nonplussed eyebrow.

“Seriously,” Sasuke said.

Naruto said, “Did you know it’s my birthday tomorrow?”

Sasuke very slowly put a hand on the side of the bowl of ramen, pushed it to the side, and banged his head against the revealed table.

SASUKE

SASUKE

HEY SASUKE

GUESS WHAT

GUESS

GUESS

_Jesus Fucking Christ Naruto it is 3 in the morning what the fuck do you want_

IT’S MY BIRTHDAY TODAY

_I am well aware._

…

…

Well?

_Well what?_

Aren’t you gonna wish me a happy birthday?

Sasuke?

Hello???

Awwww cmon don’t be like that

Sasuke~

_Fuck off and let me sleep_

but it’s my birthday

_I don’t give a fuck. I’m going back to sleep._

Jeez, you’re grumpy in the middle of the night. 

Good night Sasuke.

_Good night Naruto._

Sasuke heard Naruto’s pittering footsteps before he even heard his voice, which came barrelling in a split second after, screeching his name across the street.

“Good morning,” Sasuke said pointedly.

“SASUKE,” Naruto yelled in reply. “GUESS WHAT DAY IT IS.”

“Friday?” Sasuke said.

Naruto frowned childishly. “No! What _day_ is it.”

“January 29th?”

“No!” Naruto said. “I mean, yes, but—no!”

Sasuke raised his eyebrows placidly and watched in silence as Naruto’s agitation grew, hopping back and forth on the pavement like he desperately needed to pee.

“I give up,” Sasuke said. “What day is it?”

Naruto opened his mouth then closed it. Then did it again, like a fish out of water. Finally, he shut his mouth slowly, face clouded and mouth downturned just the slightest. 

“Are you really gonna make me say it?” he said quietly.

Sasuke looked at Naruto’s pleading blue eyes and jittering fingers, tap-tap-tapping away like they always did—seriously, that kid was on the worst sugar high he’d ever seen 24/7, it was really not healthy—and sighed, feeling himself caving in like a slowly kicked-in cardboard box crumpling at the heels of an overambitious child.

He swung his backpack strap to bring his backpack to the front, and began to dig around inside of it.

“What are you doing? What is that?” Immediately, Naruto was inches from the backpack, trying to stick his face so far into it he was close to keeling over.

Sasuke suppressed an eye roll as he placed a hand on Naruto’s forehead and firmly pushed him back. With his other hand, he brought out the small, square, wrapped box. The ribbon was a little crumpled and clumsily-tied—so he wasn’t good at arts and crafts, sue him—but the wrapping was neat and tidy with only three pieces of tape, and it sparkled in the air, and Naruto was looking at it like it was the goddamn Ark of the Covenant.

Sasuke held it out to him, a little awkwardly, not meeting his eye. “Here,” he muttered.

 _“Sasuke,”_ Naruto said.

“If you cry I will punch you,” Sasuke said.

“Okay,” Naruto said, and took the box with gentle hands. He tugged at the ribbon carefully, and Sasuke’d seen him at Secret Santa exchanges and Christmas mornings and knew that Naruto was the type to rip and tear at a present like a hungry animal until he reached its contents, but Naruto was peeling off each piece of tape until it was all unwrapped, not a single shred fluttering through the air.

“Oh my god,” Naruto said when he saw what was inside.

“You’re always eating those stupid sweets,” Sasuke said. He toed at a stubborn bloom of moss peeking through the crack of the sidewalk. “You’re going to need, like, five root canals by the time you graduate.”

“And that’s why you made me a—a—a thing?”

“It’s a cupcake,” Sasuke said. “It’s a goddamn cupcake!”

“I dunno,” Naruto said, and Sasuke still wasn’t looking up but he knew that grin, could hear it from a mile away, “it kinda looks like that piece of moss you’re kicking right now.”

Sasuke stopped kicking at it. Scowling, he looked at Naruto, whose eyes were bright and smile even brighter. “You don’t want it, I’ll have it.”

Naruto held it protectively to his chest. “Don’t you dare. No take-backs.” 

“Well then stop being such a whiny little bitch and eat it already,” Sasuke snapped.

“Not yet,” Naruto said decisively. “I’ll save it for lunch.”

“Fine,” Sasuke said.

“Fine,” Naruto said back, sounding irritatingly happy. He wouldn’t stop smiling at Sasuke, and—and looking at him with that bright, sparkling look in his eyes.

Sasuke averted his gaze. “Happy birthday, dumbass,” he muttered, beginning to walk to school. 

“Thanks,” Naruto said, easily falling into step next to him. “Seriously—thank you.”

“It’s nothing,” Sasuke said, even though he had spent two hours reading and mixing and measuring and spilled half a bag of flour across his kitchen floor.

“If I get food poisoning from this cupcake, I’m suing you.”

Sasuke rolled his eyes, but he was smiling, now; couldn’t hold it back any longer, it had been restlessly tugging at his mouth for the better half of the morning, after all.

When Naruto inevitably tried to bodychuck him into a snowdrift, Sasuke only shoved a handful of snow down the back of his shirt instead of retaliating with anything worse.

It was his birthday, after all.


End file.
